As histórias do Maroto
by 2000fox1804
Summary: Sirius Black foge de Azkaban, mas há um longo caminho a percorrer antes de chegar a Hogwarts, a Harry e a Peter Pettigrew (T por palavras)
1. Chapter 1

_"Sirius, você não vai me convidar para ir a Hogsmead?"_

_A moça passava os dedos distraidamente pelos cabelos despenteados de James que encarava sério de olhos quase fechados um pergaminho na companhia de Peter e Remus. Estavam tentando novos feitiços para o mapa do maroto._

_Sirius bocejou e levantou uma sobrancelha para a loira._

_"Por que eu deveria?"_

_"Vejamos.." iniciou Aileen tirando a mão do cabelo negro de James e contando nos dedos "Um, James vai chamar a Lily. Dois, vai pegar mal para o Remmie se ele sair comigo, sendo que ele não tem coragem para ir com a Dorcas. Três, Peter já afirmou que vai ficar aqui e eu não quero prejudicar os planos dele em passar uma tarde na companhia de um pacote de sapos de chocolate" Aileen piscou sorrindo para Peter, que levantou o rosto minimamente do que estava fazendo para retribuir um pequeno sorriso "Quatro eu definitivamente não vou sozinha para Hogsmead. Não depois de vocês dois" ela apontou para Sirius e Remus "praticamente matarem de vergonha o Tommy. Está certo que ele era um quartanista, mas ele era um fofo. Então você é a minha única opção, caro cachorro dos olhos cinzentos"_

_"Tantos motivos para não dizer logo que gosta dele, pequena." James murmurou com a voz cansada._

_"Cala a boca" Aileen riu, empurrando James para o chão, que sem resistência caiu de costas pronto para dormir. Eram três da manhã. "Uh, precisamos terminar isso. Vem Prongs" a loira apertou a cintura de James e puxou-o pelos braços._

_"Mas eu já convidei uma menina para Hogsmead esse final de semana." Sirius continuou, dando uma olhada no mapa._

_"Não seria a primeira vez que você trocaria em cima da hora, Padfoot. Podemos colocar alguma trilha antes de nossos nomes aparecerem, cascos para você, pequenas pegadas para Wormtail, patas de cão para Sirius e patas com unhas para nosso Moony..."  
>"E para você?" Remus perguntou, Aileen deu de ombros e voltou-se para continuar a conversa com Sirius.<em>

_"Ok, você me conquistou com esses olhos verdes." Sirius resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Aileen, enlaçando-a com um braço._

_"Sempre consigo o que eu quero, querido." concluiu com uma risada._

_"Que bagunça é essa que estão fazendo aqui?" a voz de Lily Evans provocou uma agitação de Peter e Remus para esconder o mapa, James mal acordado estava e Sirius estava deveras ocupado sorrindo para a ruiva e para Aileen._

_"Lily-flower, você por aqui tão tarde?"_

_"Cale a boca, Black. Não me obriguem a dar uma detenção para vocês, Aileen, o que está fazendo aqui?"_

_Aileen levantou a sobrancelha e segredou:  
>"Sexo selvagem"<br>Sirius jogou-se para trás rindo, levando-a junto. Peter acompanhou-os e Remus tossiu algumas vezes de olhos brilhantes. Lily apenas fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente._

_"Vamos lá, Lils. Nem você resiste a mim, junte-se a nossa orgia. Está tão animada que o James até dormiu." Sirius completou._

_"Idiotas. Vão todos para os dormitórios. Agora." por puro cansaço todos a obedeceram sem reclamar, Remus guardou o pergaminho e foi o primeiro a subir._

_"Ei, Padfoot" Aileen chamou, já no pé da escada do dormitório feminino "Se você não me levar amanhã, considere-se castrado"._

Sirius acordou com a boca suja de areia. Ele estava tão cansado e não podia sequer descansar ao dormir, sonhos voltavam repetinamente. O pequeno Harry sozinho em seu berço, James e Lily mortos. Peter, o traidor.  
>Até mesmo lembranças que raramente apareciam em Azkaban agora vinham atormentar lhe, em sua maioria de Aileen. A pequena marota, a majestosa Aileen como ela gostava de se chamar, mas ele sabia que agora a doce marota estava morta, em um ataque a Hogsmead por culpa dele. O ataque em que ele preferiu ir se amassar com uma corvinal que nem mesmo lembrava-se o nome do que fazer companhia para a melhor amiga do grupo. Ele a matara, afinal. E sempre se lembraria de seu rosto surpreso ao vê-lo, antes da loja de sorvetes se transformar em destroços.<p>

Sacudiu o pelo sujo e continuou seu caminho a Hogwarts. Ele salvaria seu afilhado, mesmo que tivesse falhado nos outros, o pequeno Harry seria salvo e ele teria sua vingança.


	2. Chapter 2

A casa estava em silêncio, quase como se estivesse abandonada. Mas em detalhes se percebia que não: O chão fora limpo, havia uma flor encantada na entrada e o local de guarda-chuvas estava ligeiramente úmido, usado recentemente. Sirius arrastou os pés, estava tão entediado que não restava outra coisa a fazer senão mexer nas velharias em seu quarto.

Mesmo que tivesse passado sua vida adulta em Azkaban, Sirius tinha outras opiniões sobre os gostos da adolescência, aquele pôster com uma garota em cima de uma motocicleta já não mais lhe chamava a atenção, nem mesmo a fotografia bruxa ampliada dos quatro marotos. Como odiava Pettigrew e quase o pegara no ano anterior e a dez, vinte anos atrás eram grandes amigos. Empurrou uma poltrona para perto de seu armário – deixara a varinha na cozinha – e enfiou as mãos no escuro do maleiro. A desconfiança natural que os grifinórios não possuem ainda era a mesma em Sirius, ao menos. Suas mãos tatearam diversas caixas empoeiradas e agarrando-as uma por uma o bruxo depositava-as no chão próximo a cama.

Então, Sirius Black pegou uma última caixa para completar a pilha, era de madeira bruta e completamente pessoal, cinza de poeira, mas ainda exibindo suas lembranças como fotografias nos olhos do maroto, fotografias que ele sabia haver naquela caixa. Com cuidado, desceu da cadeira e se arrastou até a cama. Sentou-se e quase temeroso abriu a caixa.

"Sirius Black! Estou profundamente desgostosa com o senhor, onde já se viu deixar uma dama a espera de seu acompanhante em meio a um ataque ao Beco Diagonal?!" o berrador saltou-lhe ao rosto, deixando o homem pálido enquanto a carta continuava gritando "Eu vi você em meio a explosões! Seu idiota, eu estava apavorada! E eu só sei que está vivo graças a esse seu maldito sobrenome!" nesse momento a voz abaixo, em tom manhoso "Mas eu venho escrevendo tantas cartas para os marotos e para a Lily... e ela voltam com o carimbo de Hogwarts, não aceitas. Dumbledore, Padfoot, Dumbledore! Sirius, por favor. Só me responda!" E a carta era tão velha que nem mesmo se explodiu, apenas tornou-se cinza e caiu no chão.

"Encontrou as velharias que vem chegando desde que você abandonou a família, Órion?" Walburga gritou no andar inferior.


End file.
